


Impossible Stars

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Stargazing, Sweet, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: So, hahaha, i don't know anything about stars, everything is made up, etc. Please comment and give kudos if you liked.





	

Derek lugs out the heavy telescope out of the back of the jeep while Stiles lays out the abstract painted picnic tablecloth on the dew wet grass. The sky is amazingly clear tonight with the stars twinkling brightly. The moon is barely a sickle, and the small town of Beacon Hills a smudge of light in the horizon as the duo work in tandem at the highest point of the reserve which is a delightfully small glade, perfect for _all_ their dates. They come here so often that they have actually made a road winding through the trees and the slowly moving river nearby. 

Derek sets the telescope on its stand and fixes it in place, fiddling with the two small levers in the side. Work done, when he turns back, he sees Stiles putting the picnic basket, the carafe and the water bottle in the middle of the tablecloth. The lid is tied with double strings as they had learned from previous experiences that it did not bode well to leave food out in the open, easily accessible to animals with very good sense of smell. Like curious foxes and throngs of red ants maybe.

Suddenly overcome with fondness, Derek steps up to Stiles, octupuses around him with his arms around Stiles till both are bowing to the front and nuzzles Stiles’ hairline in the back with a drawn out ‘mmmmmmmmmmmm…’. A blast of laugh blurts out of Stiles’ mouth and he giggles, swatting at Derek’s hands to let him go. There is time enough for that now that they are in their haven. Derek just mumbles some more and rubs his whole face into Stiles’ scalp. Stiles giggles again.

When he turns around in the cage Derek had made for him, Derek lets him because he knows what is going to happen next. Derek is smiling by the time Stiles kisses him, open mouth and wet, and happy, so happy that it is evident in one simple kiss. Derek kisses him back softly, hotly, with all the want he has and he feels content. He feels sure that there is nothing quite better than getting to kiss Stiles like this, and be kissed back in similar if not equal measure. They continue kissing till Stiles’ alarm in his mobile beeps and then they fall apart, blushing happily.

Stiles taps Derek’s hands and then walks up to the telescope and starts working on it, sliding it to the side and making the lens work just like how he wants them to. By the time he is done, there is one lone bright star in the middle of the finding lens, leaving a faint trail of stardust behind, and a flare of unearthly light in the viewing lens with shades of burning yellow that does not even show in a colour chart. It looks absolutely amazing and Stiles sighs loudly just looking at it. When Derek lings his hands around Stiles’ waist, Stiles merely leans back.

“They say,” Stiles starts, “they say that some of the stars we are seeing now are impossible. That they could not be so big and not fall inside themselves, insta black holes at the moment of conception. That it is a mystery how they are burning so long, so long and we see the now, light years away in the billions and they are still burning, how vast the universe becomes then. How possible everything becomes just because the universe is that vast and anything can really happen. And yet they say those stars, burning brightest, are impossible.”

“And then I think, and remember my mom and how Dad used to tell me that that she is a star now that she is dead and in heaven and I can’t help but think, when I remember the kind of woman she was, when I remember how beyond amazing she was, if there is tiny chance that she IS a star there somewhere, as impossible in the vast expanse of the universe as she was in our life. Do you think that is possible, Der. Do you think, inspite of your scientific soul, I see my mom in the night sky everyday?” Stiles asks in a more lower voice.

Derek hugs him tighter and both curses and prays for Stiles’ romantic soul and blanket of cynicism he weaves around it and wishes with all his heart that maybe, in some other universe if not in this, Stiles is correct. That it is the soul of the late Claudia Stilinski that blazes through patches of vacuum darkness bringing light to worlds and things that they will not see. It is a wonderful thought and Derek says as much when he says to Stiles, “Anything remains possible in the universe.”

Stiles wraps his hands around Derek’s arms then and sets his eyes on the eyepiece of the telescope again. There goes Pollux and Becrux, Deneb and Castor, Sirius and Altair, Adhara and Vega, Capella and Rigel. In between there are sandwiches to munch on and hot chocolate, still hot, to guzzle on, kisses to be had and the sky to be marveled yet. Stiles points at the stars and Derek oohs and aahs and Derek takes over the telescope and Stiles goes ‘Holy Shit’ and ‘Did you see that!’. The sky is a dark secret lover and both are completely in love.

They pack everything back up two hours till morning, and both get into the jeep, having seen more stars and peeked at planets and followed the curvature of the moon. They go to Stiles’ home and after putting everything in its place, both climbs into the bed together to tumble and tangle into each other, heartbeats synced. They sleep under a ceiling that is still dotted with florescent stars that a mother lovingly glued for her son to watch while falling asleep, and they now shine, still, a warm glow, while the lovers sleep under them.

Stiles sleeps plastered to Derek, his head shoved into Derek’s chest and Derek sleeps with his hands around Stiles and perhaps it is impossible to find any other couple as content as them in Beacon Hills at that time of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So, hahaha, i don't know anything about stars, everything is made up, etc. Please comment and give kudos if you liked.


End file.
